


Horny Angry Tango [Fanvid]

by periru3



Series: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend Vids [1]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: Crack, Crazy Ex-Girlfriend, Fanvid, I personally think they had embarrassing hate sex between F8 and H&S, M/M, and that's why things are... tense when they reunite, and they both expected the other to call but they never did, tbh their whole relationship is just one big horny angry tango
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23363935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periru3/pseuds/periru3
Summary: A Hobbs/Shaw fanvid to a song which I think perfectly encapsulates their whole vibe
Relationships: Luke Hobbs/Deckard Shaw
Series: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend Vids [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674292
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	Horny Angry Tango [Fanvid]




End file.
